Just Deserts
by Lady Emily
Summary: Bailey is struggling with her feelings for Cody and Moose... but when an unexpected disaster occurs, she realizes that the right decision is as clear as the eye of the storm.
1. Part I: An Unqualified Disaster

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, and no profit is being made from their use.

A/N: Welcome to my 3-piece version of "Twister," an episode which I really did like, even if I did have a handful of issues with Cody's behavior. (Did anyone else see him _push__ Bailey's __mother_ out of the way to get into the tornado shelter? Really made me a lot more sympathetic toward Moose...)

Oh, and before anyone points it out, no, my title is not misspelled. To get one's "Just Deserts" (_pronounced_ 'just desserts' with two 's'es) is an expression meaning to get exactly what one deserves (and has nothing to do with pie or ice cream... unless that's what you deserve.)

Enjoy!

* * *

This was an unqualified disaster.

Having grown up in Kansas farm country, Bailey Pickett had weathered her share of tornadoes... and yet, she couldn't remember ever being this scared.

Hunkering down on a small stool in the storm cellar, she shut her eyes tightly and wished for the hundredth time that her parents hadn't gone into Kettlepot to pick up a few last minute supplies for Grammy Pickett's party. As if that wasn't enough to make her worried sick, London had gone with them, eager to desert the Pickett farm for somewhere that even slightly resembled a city- or as she called it, "civilization." And now this twister had hit without warning, and she had no way of knowing whether they were safe, any of them.

At least she had Grammy with her, Bailey thought, looking into the corner at her slumbering grandmother, who was seemingly unaffected by the sound of the howling winds just outside.

"It'll be alright, Bailey-girl."

Bailey looked up at the sound of her name, where her ex-boyfriend Moose was checking to make sure the cellar doors were properly secured. In a way, being trapped here with no one but her ex-boyfriend and her unconscious grandmother was awkward and uncomfortable.

In another way, she was _really_ glad he was here.

Moose sat down next to her. It was dark in the cellar, with only one lantern to keep them company, and Bailey's eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the dimness when she felt him push something soft into her hands. Recognizing it immediately, she accepted the offering, holding it to her chest. "Thank you, Moose."

"I thought you might want your cuddle bunny." Moose said, without a trace of mockery in his voice. Bailey smiled at him; it would never occur to Moose to make fun of her for taking comfort in her favorite old stuffed animal, he was just too decent and straightforward for such things. "I wish I could do more to make you feel better."

"My parents..." Bailey murmured softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sure they're fine." he reassured her. "They had plenty of time to get to Kettlepot before it hit, and someone will let them into a storm shelter. Your ma and pa can take care of themselves. They've done it before, and they'll do it again."

"You're right." she nodded, actually beginning to feel better. "You're right, of course. They'll be fine, and they'll take care of London."

"'Course they will." Moose concurred. "They're strong people. So don't go worryin' your pretty little head off." he chucked her chin softly with one finger, tilting her head up ever-so-slightly, so that their gazes met in the yellow lantern light.

Her breath hitched at the sudden change in his expression, and she began to feel the tingle of nerves in the pit of her stomach. It was just her and Moose. Sure, Grammy Pickett was here... but since a tornado apparently couldn't wake her, for all intents and purposes, they were alone. "Moose..."

His lips found hers and her eyes flickered shut as she accepted the familiar embrace, letting the sound of the wind and the warmth of his arms surround her. He moved one large hand up to cup her face. "Bailey." he breathed when they finally separated, "I've missed you. I want you back."

Surprised, Bailey looked up at him. His eyes, as he looked at her, were kind and complacent, and... green. She was suddenly reminded of another pair of eyes- blue ones. Intelligent, observant eyes that softened when they looked at her.

_How could she be thinking about Cody at a time like this?_

It wasn't like she and Cody were even on good terms anymore. She was mad at him- furious!- over that insulting play he'd written about her for their last school project. She'd been hurt, and humiliated, and even gone so far as to tell him she never wanted to speak to him again.

And yet...

"_I've missed you. I want you back."_ What would she give to hear Cody say those words?

"Bailey?"

Bailey started, realizing that Moose was still staring at her, waiting for a response to his declaration. And really, what could she tell him? "I- ah... Moose... the thing is..."

He seemed rather displeased by her inability to respond. "The thing is, what?" he prompted, frowning at her. Then the idea dawned on him. "Is this about that ex-boyfriend of yours on the boat?" he asked. The expression on her face must have given him the answer, because he continued, "Your parents told me what happened. You deserve better'n him, Bailey-girl. I hope you know that I would never hurt you like that."

"I know, Moose." Bailey said quietly. And she _did_ know. Moose was a nice guy, if a little small-minded. He could never break her heart in the way Cody had- because she had never loved Moose enough to give it to him.

"So? What do you think, Bailey? Be my girl again?" Moose proposed. "I can take care of you. You'll always be safe with me."

Bailey almost pointed out that she could take care of herself... but she had to admit that his strong, capable presence was comforting, especially with the wind howling at the door... "Moose!" she gasped suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

They both stilled. It was obvious that the outside winds had died down, and as they listened, they heard the cheerful sound of a bird chirping. "The storm!" Bailey cried happily. "It's over!" She leaped up and unfastened the bolt on the cellar doors, eager to get out and see what damage had been done, and hopefully then, find her family. She flung open the doors and gray sunlight spilled in, still colored by dust from the storm.

Before she could climb up, however, Moose grabbed her hand. "You never answered my question." he pointed out.

"Moose..." Bailey sighed. "I... I don't know. I need time. I have to think."

Releasing her hand, he nodded in a way that suggested he would wait for her answer... but he wasn't happy about it. Without so much as another word on the subject, he climbed up behind her, his jaw slack as he took in the extent of the damage to the Pickett farm. "Holy Moly."

"How's it look up there?" Grammy called from the cellar.

Bailey took a deep breath, forcing the tears out of her voice before she answered. "Not so good, Grammy." she said honestly. In truth, the farmhouse and barn were both utterly destroyed, collapsed in upon themselves. The tractor lay upside down in the yard, broken glass littered around it, and the chicken coop was gone altogether. "But... but we can fix it." she added, not sounding convincing even to her own ears.

Moose reached for her hand and squeezed it. "It'll take time, that's all."

She squeezed back before letting go. "Time." she agreed. "And hard work."

* * *

Words could not express Bailey's profound relief upon seeing her parents' battered pickup truck rumble back onto the farm several hours later, London sandwiched between them on the bench seat, looking halfway between shell-shocked and catatonic. The truck creaked and groaned as it traversed the final few yards before sputtering and coughing to an uneasy stop, causing her father to use some rather frustrated (and colorful) language, while her mother scolded him for it.

Bailey ran to hug them, leaping first into her father's arms, and then kissing her mother. "You're okay!" she cried. "Thank god!" When her parents were satisfied that she, too, was in one piece, Bailey turned her attention to London, who'd staggered out of the truck and was looking around at the destruction blankly. "London, I'm so glad you're not hurt!"

To Bailey's surprise, the other girl yanked her into a tight embrace. "I saw a flying cow." she mumbled into Bailey's ear. "I hate this stupid corn country!"

"Aww..." Bailey hugged her roommate back sympathetically. "Kettlecorn does have its drawbacks, doesn't it?"

She had to admit to feeling a little relieved. Sure, the damage to the farm was devastating... but her family and friends were safe, and that was what was really important.

Just then Moose, who'd been busy gathering up salvageable pieces of the front porch, pointed to three figures coming down the dusty and debris-littered road. "Looks like the government sent help for us." he said.

Bailey squinted at the approaching fatigue-clad figures. "The government sent... three soldiers?" she murmured skeptically. "Hey. Wait a minute..."

"That's not the government! It's _Moseby!_" London took off at a run, and Bailey was hot on her heels. As soon as London reached the Tipton manager, she flung herself into his arms. "You came for me!" she cried.

Moseby hugged her close. "Of course I did, London. I'm so glad you're safe!" When Bailey reached them he let go with one arm and pulled Bailey into a brief hug as well. "Both of you."

As London began complaining to Moseby about her less-than-stellar 'Corn Country' experience, Bailey turned to the two boys who'd accompanied him. "Woody! Zack!" she exclaimed with a smile, wrapping a friendly arm around each of their shoulders as the group headed toward the farm together. "What are you doing here? How did you-"

"Duh, Bailey. You guys are our best friends." Woody answered. "When we heard about the tornado, we had to come and make sure that everyone was okay, and see if there was anything we could do to help. But the area was closed off except to the Army rescue squads, so we had to pose as soldiers to get through."

"Aw, guys... You did all that just in case London and I were in danger?" Bailey was obviously pleased, but a slight crease in her brow betrayed a frown. "But... where's Cody? Wasn't he worr- I mean... didn't he want to-"

But Zack had stopped short, cutting her off. "You mean he's not here?" he said sharply.

Bailey wheeled around. "What? Here? In Kettlecorn? No, why would-" The stricken look on Zack's face dried the rest of the sentence up on her lips. "Zack?" she breathed anxiously.

But it was Woody who answered. "Cody left the ship yesterday to come here."

"What?" Bailey asked. He'd spoken in perfectly clear English, and yet, for some reason, she was having trouble comprehending what he was saying. "What? Why? I mean... no. He... He can't have." she stuttered.

"He should have gotten here early this morning." Woody said slowly. "He... he said he thought you were in trouble."

Bailey clapped a hand over her mouth. She'd answered an ill-timed call from Cody yesterday just as she and London had been startled by a (rather menacing) flyaway scarecrow... and she hadn't thought to call him back to let him know that she was in no real danger. Of course, she'd never dreamed that he'd actually fly to Kansas to rescue her. "Oh my god." she moaned. "It's my fault. Oh my god."

Moseby, who'd been walking ahead with London, turned around with a concerned look on his face. "Bailey? What's wrong?"

Too horrified to speak, Bailey risked a glance at Zack, who was completely still and white as a sheet. Finally Woody answered. "Cody's not here."

"What? Of course he is. He left yester-" Moseby stopped as the realization hit him. "Cody never made it here?"

It was all Bailey could do to shake her head _no_.

* * *

A/N: Reviews, please! In exchange, I'll post part 2 asap!


	2. Part II: A Missing Person

A/N: Thank you, my truly fantastic readers and reviewers. I had to post this earlier than I'd planned because you were all so generous with your feedback! Enjoy chapter 2- it's a little short, but I promise that chapter 3 (the best and biggest chapter) will be up asap. Enjoy!

* * *

Ten minutes later, she was sitting wrapped in a blanket on a chair in the semi-shelter of her battered house, clutching a chipped mug of cool water between her hands. Her mother knelt in front of her, holding her other hand.

"Bailey, sweetie... I'm sure Cody's just fine. We'll find him, you'll see." She smoothed back her daughter's bangs with a loving hand. "Your daddy and Moose have almost got the truck running again, and your friends seem to be making progress with their..." Eunice glanced at Moseby, London, and Woody, who were attempting to use a trash can lid and a collection of kitchen utensils to fashion a rudimentary satellite dish to restore phone service. "...contraption." she finished, rather generously.

"I know." Bailey murmured. The shock was beginning to wear off, and feelings of fear and anxiety were slowly replacing the numb feeling she'd gotten when she heard the news. "But... if he's... not fine..."

Her mother pulled her into a hug. "Don't borrow trouble, honey. Until we find out otherwise, we should assume he's okay. Which I'm sure he is... I remember you telling me that he's a real smart boy, right?"

"Yes..." Bailey hedged. "But... he's book smart, not _farm_ smart. I don't know..."

"I'm sure, if he was caught in the storm, he figured out what to do." her mother soothed. "Some farm family would have taken him in."

Bailey nodded, but she couldn't take her mother's reassurances any longer. The what-ifs were reducing her to a quivering mess. "Mom? I... need a drink of water." she said, shrugging the blanket off of her shoulders as she stood up.

Her mother gave her a look, eying the mug in her hand pointedly.

Bailey blushed, caught in a lie. "I just need a few minutes alone." she said gently. "I won't go far."

Eunice accepted the mug her daughter held out to her. "Go ahead. And try not to worry _too_ much. Things'll turn out, baby girl. You'll see."

Bailey just shrugged, leaving the splintered porch and turning around the corner of the house. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Moose give her a little wave, and her heart just sank even more. A few hours ago, Moose had been everything she wanted except one thing: he hadn't been Cody. She knew now what her answer to Moose would have to be. She couldn't be with Moose when she still had feelings for Cody, even if Cody was...

Ducking around the corner of the barn, she collapsed against the rickety wood, burying her face in her hands. Back in Belgium, Cody had told her he still loved her, and she'd rejected him. And still he'd come to rescue her when he thought she was in danger!

Tears began to dampen her fingers. She'd shut the door in his face when he'd come to apologize for making fun of her in his play, said she never wanted to speak to him again... If only she had the chance to speak to him now! She wouldn't care a bit if he was wearing one of her dresses, or feeding tofu to her lab rat, or any of the million-and-one things he'd done to make her angry over the past few weeks. To just be able to look into those caring blue eyes one more time-

"What are _you_ crying about?"

Bailey's head snapped up, and she found herself looking into the same blue eyes she'd just been dreaming about... except these belonged to Zack. "Zack!" she cried in surprise. If anyone was feeling worse than she over the loss of Cody, it would be him. "Oh, Zack, I'm so sorry." she murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Zack jerked away from her touch. "Of course I'm not okay." he said in a hard, angry voice. "Cody's missing. He could be _dead_."

Bailey was momentarily speechless. She'd been thinking it, of course, but to hear it said so bluntly, and by _Zack!_ "Zack... I- I'm sure he's... I mean, maybe he's completely fine. We don't know..." she said desperately. "I'm worried about him too, but-"

Now Zack cut her off. "_You're_ worried? _Now_ you suddenly care about him? You broke his heart over and over- in Paris, in Belgium, after the play last week when you told him to not even bother _talking_ to you anymore... After all that, he still stuck out his neck coming to rescue you, and now he's gone!" Zack hissed. "And you weren't even in trouble!"

Bailey took a step back, feeling physically wounded by his words. She blamed herself for what happened to Cody, it was true, but she hadn't realized how it would feel to have others blame her as well. "I never wanted this to happen!" she defended. "I didn't know he would come after me!"

"Of course he'd come after you! He's in love with you!" Zack shouted back accusingly.

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

Finally, Zack relented. "I'm sorry, Bailey. Cody would hate it if he knew I was blaming you for this. You didn't know he was here, and you couldn't control the weather." he said quietly. "I shouldn't have attacked you. I just... needed to blame someone."

Bailey rushed into his arms and this time, he didn't pull away. "I'm so sorry, Zack. I'm so sorry." she whispered into his neck. By the time she said, "I love him too," she was crying in earnest, and from the slight shaking of Zack's shoulders, she suspected he was as well.

"Bailey! Zack!"

The pair pulled apart, quickly wiping their eyes as London rushed breathlessly around the corner. "Did you get the phones working?" Bailey asked her.

London stopped short. "No," she said. "We took a break when Cody got here."

"What?" Bailey and Zack chorused, causing London to jump back in alarm.

"Cody's here?" Bailey gasped.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Zack demanded.

"He just got here-" London began to explain, but the others had already brushed by her, racing toward the farmhouse...

Just in time to see Cody collapse.


	3. Part III: The Whole Story

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to each and every one of my reviewers. I love hearing your opinions, and I hope you enjoy the ending!  


* * *

Moose, who'd been standing nearby, awkwardly caught the smaller boy as he fell, preventing his head from hitting the ground. "Whoa!"

"Oh, dear." Eunice said worriedly. "Bring him inside. Lay him down."

Obediently, Moose hefted Cody into his arms, bridal style, and maneuvered them through the splintered door frame and into the debris-strewn living room, where Bailey's mother had cleared a place on the couch. He hesitated before putting him down. "Uh, I think he's... he might be bleedin'." he explained.

"Well, for heaven's sakes, the place is falling down around our heads- you think a little blood's gonna make a difference?" Eunice demanded.

Both Bailey and Zack arrived, panting, in time to hear that, and Bailey let out a little shriek. As soon as Moose laid Cody on the couch, she tried to push past him to Cody's side, but instead, Moose pulled her into his arms, holding her back. "Calm down, Bailey-girl." he said soothingly. "Give him some space."

Mrs. Pickett left to retrieve a cool washcloth, and Zack sank to his knees by his brother's side, affording Bailey her first good look at Cody. His clothes were muddy and torn, his face was pale, and his hands and arms were flecked with tiny cuts, but other than that, he could just be sleeping...

At that moment, he groaned and shifted slightly, and Bailey gasped in horror as a rivulet of blood streamed out of his hair and across his cheek.

"Now, now. You know how the littlest head wounds'll bleed like a faucet." Mrs. Pickett reassured the teenagers sensibly. "Could be nothing serious at all." Bending over Cody, she used the cloth to wipe the blood and dirt from his face, before pressing it to the area the blood seemed to be coming from.

"We should take him to a hospital." Zack said shakily, placing a tentative hand on his twin's arm. Cody didn't stir again.

"Heavens, no. Kettlepot Memorial will be filled to the rafters today. Everyone in the county'll be needin' theirselves tended to." Mrs. Pickett replied. "'Sides, it's probably wise not to move him just yet."

"We can't take him anywhere anyhow: we still don't have a truck." Moose reminded them.

"They're right, Zack." Bailey said quietly.

"I know..." he grumbled. "I just hate sitting here feeling helpless."

"Sweetie, I'm sure you're helpin' more than you know just by stayin' with him." Mrs. Pickett soothed, running a motherly hand over Zack's hair. "I'm gonna go see if I can scare up some clean bandages. Bailey, why don't you come hold this?" she gestured to the washcloth she was keeping pressed against Cody's head.

"Of course!" Bailey eagerly stepped forward, taking a moment to shake off Moose's possessive grip on her. "Moose, please!" Perching on the arm of the couch, she took the washcloth from her departing mother and tenderly pushed Cody's bangs aside in order to better apply pressure to the wound. She swallowed hard, letting her thumb caress his cheek. "Cody..."

"So that's it, huh." Moose said dully, watching her tender movements. "You'd pick him over me. Even after the way he treated ya."

Bailey's heart constricted as she looked up at Moose. "...That's it." she agreed quietly.

Moose stepped forward and grabbed her free hand. "Bailey... _please_. We used to have fun together, didn't we?"

Bailey shot an embarrassed glance at Zack, who was still on his knees by the couch, holding Cody's arm. He looked back candidly, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was watching them, and Bailey sighed. She certainly wasn't going to leave Cody's side, so it was ridiculous to expect Zack to do it.

Moose was still looking down at her, pleading with his eyes for her to reconsider. "I'm sorry, Moose. I really am." she said. It was true. Moose was a fantastic guy. They'd been friends for years, and if he was overbearing at times, it didn't mean he wasn't also sweet, kind, strong, honest, and hardworking. Worst of all, she knew that, to the best of his knowledge, he truly did love her. "I wish I could give you a different answer, Moosey." she continued quietly. "I wish I could make you happy. But I can't."

"Yes you _can_." Moose insisted, squeezing her hand.

Bailey sighed. He didn't understand. "It wouldn't be fair to you to say yes to you when I have feelings for someone else. I can't help what I feel, Moose."

"How can you just throw away what we had?" Moose tossed her hand aside in frustration. "You don't even know how he feels about you! Maybe he won't take you back! Not that he deserves you!"

"It doesn't matter whether he deserves me or I deserve him. It doesn't even matter if he won't take me back." Bailey tried to explain. "Regardless, _I love him_. I don't want to throw away our friendship, Moose, but if you force me to choose between you and him... then I have to choose him."

She would have given anything to unsee the look of miserable defeat on her old friend's face when she said that. "Well, Bailey-girl..." Moose finally said after a long silence, attempting a weak smile. "I never _could_ force you to do anything you didn't want to do."

"That's right." Bailey took the good-natured concession for the apology that it was. "I'm sorry, Moose." she said again, as if she could take away the sting of rejection by repeating it.

Moose nodded. "I... I should get home. See how our farm fared in the storm." Bailey nodded back, granting him excuse to leave the uncomfortable situation. As he left, he called back, "Tell your pa I'll be around in a few days to help him get things fixed up."

Once more, Bailey nodded mutely, although by this time Moose had left the room and couldn't see her. She couldn't help but feel guilty about rejecting him; he was a close friend of the family, the son her parents never had and always wanted, and he was continuously helping them out on the farm while she, their daughter, traipsed the globe on the S.S. Tipton.

But all it took was one look back at Cody's still form to make her realize that she had done the right thing. Her feelings for the boy in front of her had left her no other possible choice.

"So..." Zack spoke up. "...Awk-ward."

Bailey's gaze snapped to Zack and her face heated up, her ears beginning to tingle with embarrassment. In her emotional turmoil with Moose, she'd nearly forgotten that Zack was still there, witnessing the whole thing. "Zack, I..."

"You made the right choice." Zack said. "I think when Cody wakes up, he'll make you see that."

Bailey brushed her thumb across Cody's cheek once more. "I already know." she said softly.

"Good." said Zack. "It's been a longstanding policy of mine not to hit girls, but if you break my brother's heart again I might have to make an exception."

"Uh huh." Bailey's lips quirked up in a smile. "You're talking to Kettlepot's Junior Girls' Steer-Wrasslin' Champion. Try anything and see what happens, tough guy."

"Okay, okay!" Zack cringed away from her, pretending to cower meekly. "Do whatever you want with him. Just... _do_ be good to him." he finished in a tiny voice.

Bailey couldn't hold back a giggle at his ridiculous dramatics. "Oh _please_, Za-... Cody!"

Both teens quickly grew serious as Cody's eyes opened suddenly. Bailey's heart leaped into her throat as his gaze met hers.

"Bailey!" he rasped, his voice slightly hoarse. "Bailey, you're okay! Thank god!" Still looking slightly disoriented, he reached up until his hand found her wrist, taking it gently.

Bailey nearly laughed with the relief of hearing his voice. "_I'm_ okay? You're the one with the head wound; how do you feel?"

"Oh. That." Cody murmured, pausing to take stock of his injuries. "My head hurts. And I'm slightly dizzy. But... fine." Her lips tightened in worry, but he brushed aside her concern. "Bails, I need to tell you something."

"What about _me_?"

Cody looked down at the sound of Zack's indignant voice. "What _about_ you?"

"Just wanted to make sure you knew I was here." Zack complained. "I mean, I know you're glad to see _her_ and all..."

"I knew you were here." Cody said. "I was just ignoring you."

Zack's mouth dropped open in outrage. "I'm your brother, Codes! Do you have any idea what I've been through since you've been gone?"

Cody raised an eyebrow. "How long has it been?" he asked.

"Uh... A day." Zack answered, starting to lose steam.

Cody shook his head fondly. "It's like math camp all over again." he teased.

"There wasn't a tornado at math camp!" Zack said heatedly, poking Cody's ribs accusingly. "We didn't know where you were, we thought you were dead!"

Cody's face solemnified and he grabbed his brother's gesturing hand. "I'm sorry I scared you." he said understandingly. "And... thanks for coming, Zack."

"Hmmph." Zack grunted. "Better." His gaze landed on Bailey, who was biting back a smile and looking out the window (as if that was giving them any privacy) and he quickly pulled his hand out of Cody's. "Glad you're okay, man." he said, instead giving Cody a manly slap on the shoulder.

"Thanks... You alright now?" Cody asked his brother wryly. When Zack nodded petulantly, Cody rolled his eyes, trying to sit up so that he could better face Bailey. "Anyway Bails, what I'm trying to say is-"

"All right, found some!" Bailey's mother came bustling into the room carrying gauze, medical tape, a sterile pad, and a glass of water.

Bailey sighed impatiently. She hadn't even realized she'd been leaning forward to hear Cody's words until she was pulling away.

"Let me sit there, sweetie." Eunice said, shooing her daughter out of the way kindly, in order to tend to Cody's head. "Glad to see you awake, Cody!" she smiled at her patient. Then she looked around and noticed the missing part of their party. "Where did Moose go?"

Bailey blushed as Cody's eyes jumped to hers. "Home, I think."

"Ah." was all Eunice said, before she began busying herself cleaning and bandaging Cody's forehead. "See now, it's only a little cut. How does that feel, Cody?"

"Good." Cody said gratefully. "Thanks, Mrs. Pickett."

"You're welcome, son." she answered sweetly, finally handing him the glass of water to drink. "Now, you feel up to telling how you got here?"

"Sure." Cody took a long drink from the water glass, looking visibly relieved as the water cooled his parched throat. "My flight was delayed, so I didn't get into the airport until just before noon." he began. "I knew it was only a two and a half hour drive, so I rented this beat-up old clunker from the rental agency. I don't know why they rented it to me. They must have felt sorry for me." he chuckled self-deprecatingly. "I was worried about Bailey, I probably seemed pretty frantic to them."

He looked over at Bailey, and her heart began to beat a little faster. "I'm so sorry, Cody. London and I just screamed because we were startled by a scarecrow. I was never in danger."

"I'm glad." Cody responded warmly, and her eyes welled up with tears.

Bailey ached for the others to leave so that she could be alone with him, touch him, tell him how she felt... but first he had to finish his story. "Go on." she prompted softly.

"I guess it's a good thing there weren't many people out and about today, I must have driven like a nightmare." Cody continued with a little smile. "I'm not used to driving on these little dirt roads, and with that kind of wind and dust... and I'm sure I was driving way too fast, trying to get here to find Bailey, and also to beat the storm I could see was brewing. But then, after I'd been driving for a little over two hours, the sky changed. It started to turn green, and I remembered from my earth science textbook that that's a warning of a twister. And then I saw the twister."

"Dude!" Zack exclaimed. "What'd you do, gun it?"

"No, I pulled over and got out." Cody said, to his brother's amazement. "I judged that it was too close to outrun, probably only a few miles away."

"And they can change direction at any moment- the worst thing you can do is find yourself in a car in a tornado." Mrs. Pickett added.

"I wanted to get as far away from the car as possible, since I knew that most tornado injuries come from flying debris, and I didn't want to get hit with that particular piece of debris... So I went into a nearby field and lay down in a ditch, and covered myself with a few of the floor mats from the car."

"Good boy." Mrs. Pickett praised, looking at her daughter. "Guess he's "farm smart" after all, huh, darlin'?"

"Mom!" Bailey blushed. "What happened next, Cody?"

"I don't know, exactly." Cody shrugged sheepishly. "I was terrified out of my mind. All I could hear was the wind howling, and I didn't want to lift my head to look around. I don't even know how long I laid there, getting pelted with stuff." He gestured to his scratched-up arms. "A lot of corn, I think." he explained with a rueful smile. "Anyway, something must have hit me in the head, and I blacked out. When I came to the storm was over."

"And you walked the rest of the way?" Zack asked.

"The car was gone." Cody said. He winced. "I'm gonna be in big trouble with the rental company."

"What's important is that you're safe." Eunice said warmly. "Walkin' all those miles with this head, and no water... It's no wonder you passed out. You must have been exhausted. It's lucky you got here when you did."

"All I could think about was getting here." Cody said, looking at Bailey meaningfully. "To you."

"Cody..." Bailey breathed, not sure what else to say.

Eunice stood up quickly. "Well, why don't you relax for a bit, Cody. You've had quite a day. I should go let that nice Mr. Moseby know that you're doing well." She paused inside the doorway and turned back. "Zack, honey? Would you mind coming with me?" she asked, with what Bailey thought was an embarrassing lack of subtlety.

"Sure, Mrs. Pickett." Zack shot Bailey and his brother a look. "Behave, you two."

The door shut behind Zack and Eunice and they were finally, blissfully alone. It was at this point that Bailey realized she was very, very nervous. "I'm sorry about my mother."

"I'm not." Cody said. He, too, looked suddenly nervous. "Bails... Can I-?"

He reached towards her, and Bailey realized he was asking if he could hold her hand. She stepped forward and let him grasp her hands in both of his, sinking down to perch on the couch by his waist. "Cody?" she whispered.

"I thought I was going to die today." Cody said quietly. "But that tornado wasn't nearly as scary as the thought that you might be in danger, or hurt, or _worse_. Bailey, you have to know that I love you. I know you're mad at me, and I deserve it, but I had to tell you how I feel. You have no idea how I felt when I thought it was too late." Gently, he lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them, one after the other.

"No. I know exactly how you felt." Bailey answered in the same ardent tone. "I was so scared when I realized you were missing. Paris, the play... all of that stopped mattering to me. I was just afraid I'd never see you again... I knew then that I loved you too. I... oh!" Too overcome for words, she brought their joined hands to the sides of her face, willing him to touch her.

Obediently, he ran his fingers into her hair, capturing her head between his hands and guiding her lips down to his. "Bailey." he whispered against her lips, sending a shiver down her spine.

Kissing Cody was so different from kissing Moose. Moose's kiss was pleasant, comfortable. But Cody's was passionate, exciting. Magical. It sent her blood running hot and her heart fluttering. "Oh..." she murmured again, nearly losing herself in her happiness.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. "When I got here and saw Moose, I thought I had no chance." Cody confessed.

"He wanted me back." Bailey told him. "But I couldn't be with him. It's always been you."

"_I _want you back."

"You've got me."

He sat straight up in order to better wrap his arms around her, pulling her close for another kiss.

"Cody!" she reprimanded between kisses. "Your head! Be careful!"

He just looked at her. "You know I'd face a thousand tornadoes for you, right?"

"I'd never want you to." She raised one hand to his forehead, running her fingers along the edge of his gauzy bandage with the lightest possible touch. "You wouldn't survive half that many."

He gave her an adorable half-smile. "I'd try anyway." he said, eliciting a high-pitched giggle from her that made him grin in earnest. "You deserve that and more."

Bailey frowned. Again, this concept of _deserving_ that Moose had kept bringing up. Did Cody deserve her after all he'd put her through? And after the things that _she'd_ done, did _she_ deserve someone as amazing as him? Someone who was willing to do whatever it took to make sure she was safe and happy? "I deserve someone who loves me." she decided.

"I do." Cody murmured, kissing the side of her neck.

"And someone whom I love just as much." Bailey finished.

Cody pulled back slightly, quirking an eyebrow as he looked in her face for the answer to that question. "And?"

Smiling, Bailey kissed him once more on the lips. "You'll do."


End file.
